fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bones Party 4
Dry Bones Party 4 is the fourth installment in the Dry Bones Party series, and the first Dry Bones Party game to be released for the Gamecube. It came out on May 15, 2002 for Japan, May 24, 2002 for Europe, June 3, 2002 for America, and June 14, 2002 for Australia. It introduces some new modes and the redesigned version of Lakithunder: adding the Lightning Bolt onto his head to go with his three strands of hair. Plot Dry Bones and the company are enjoying the outdoors when a mysterious cloud forms in the distance. As the cloud moves closer, a giant bag appears to be floating in the sky. The bag opens up to reveal Miss P, Buster Beetle, Goomba, Shy Guy, and Boo, who invite Mario and the gang to party in the Party Cube. It's the player character's birthday and each host wants to give a present to him/her, but he/she must play in each host's board and win a special minigame to get the present. The player character manages to get every single present from each host, but Bowser shows up and threatens to steal every present the player has, unless the player agrees to go to Bowser's board and win, and the player accepts Bowser's challenge. The player manages to win and Koopa Kid congratulates the player for winning, but Bowser tricks the player into believing that he took all of the player's presents and the two fight in a final battle. The player manages to beat Bowser and he runs away and leaves one present behind. Koopa Kid explains that Bowser never took the player's presents. Toad then appears and said that there is still someone who didn't give their gift to the player. The lights suddenly turn off, cueing a spotlight, then Toad points to the sky and a Star is seen, zipping across the sky revealing a constellation of the character's winning pose. The epilogue shows the five hosts without their costumes, following after the moving Party Cube. After a few seconds, the Party Cube blasts off into space, never to be seen again. Characters Heroes Dry Bones NSKB.png|Dry Bones|link=Dry Bones Hammer Bro. - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Hammer Bro.|link=Hammer Bro. 600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper|link=Blooper Lakithunder - Super Koopa 64.png|Lakithunder (New)|link=Lakithunder Boomerang Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Boomerang Bro. (New)|link=Boomerang Bro. Fire Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Fire Bro. (New)|link=Fire Bro. SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro. (New)|link=Sledge Bro. Ice Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Ice Bro. (New)|link=Ice Bro Blue Hammer Bro.png|Blue Hammer Bro.|link=Blue Hammer Bro. Red Shuriken Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png Shuriken Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png AzureIceBro.png BlueSledgeBroNSMBW.png Pink Fire Bro.png GreenBoomerangBro.png MissDMP6.png Miss P Artwork - Mario Party 4.png Bowser NSMBW.png Dry Bowser-0.png ACL_MK8_Red_Dry_Bone.png ACL_MK8_Green_Dry_Bone.png ACL_MK8_Blue_Dry_Bone.png Villains MP8Mario.png|Mario (Final Boss, hosts Mario Mini-Games)|link=Mario 361px-LuigiMP8Official.png|Luigi (Boss of Mister L's Frenzy Factory)|link=Luigi Baby Peach SR Icon.png|Baby Peach's boss minigame is Baby Peach's Mystic Match-Em' Up.|link=Baby Peach Baby Rosalina SR Icon.png|Baby Rosalina (Only appears on Mario spaces and in Mario Mini-Games)|link=Baby Rosalina LongHairDaisyMP6.png|Princess Daisy (only appears in Miss P's Cloud Chaos and gives the player a Ztar)|link=Princess Daisy Items Ztar 2.0.png|link=Ztar BlueChainChompMP8.png|link=Chain Chomp BulletBillWii.png|link=Bullet Bill Missile Bill - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|link=Bull's-Eye Bill POW.png|link=POW Block PoisonMushroom-SM3DL.png|link=Poison Mushroom Mushroom-SM3DL.png|link=Super Mushroom N64_Golden_Mushroom_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|link=Golden Mushroom 120px-MiniMushroomNSMB2.png|link=Mini Mushroom Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|link=Mega Mushroom Spiny Shell - Dry Bones Party 4.png|link=Spiny Shell Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|link=Blue Spiny Shell Category:Dry Bones Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:2002 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Spin-offs